muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mount Snuffleupagus
Mount Snuffleupagus Would anyone out there know geographically where Mt. Snuffleupagus is? Big Bird and Snuffy find King Kong's Profile, Mt. Hole-in-the-Mountain, and the Sleeping Giant Mountain in the other episodes. All these mountains are found on the island of Kauai (Eastern side). Theoretically, would Mount Snuffleupagus be near these other mountains? I also wondered what the mountain is really called. I tried translating "Ihu" "Papa'a" "Lo'ihi" and "Nui" at a Hawaiian dictionary and this is what I got. Ihu=beak or nose Papa'a=crust Lo'ihi=length Nui=large or many It sort of fits the story Kaola tells in episode 1091. The large beast with a big nose covered with dried lava. Still, this Hawaiian mountain can't be called "Mt. Snuffleupagus" in reality...or can it? (It would be cool if it was!) Jerry Juhl's christening of "Cantus Cove" made me think of these episodes. Anyone care to discuss? -- User:MsSwanFan 29 May 2007 :Definitely a worthwhile topic for discussion. I do seem to recall this subject coming up before, either here on on another Muppet forum. Let me see if I can find that. —Scott (talk) 01:46, 30 May 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you. -- User:MsSwanFan 30 June 2007 It's been a while since this was discussed. Anyone have an idea where "Mt. Snuffleupagus" could be? I've been doing a little research on Fern Grotto (Eastern Kauai) where Big Bird and Snuffy saw Mount Nounou (Sleeping Giant Mountain). I thought there was a blog somewhere about vintage Sesame Street that discussed Buffy's trip to Hawaii and Mt. Snuffy. Could the mountain just be a matte painting to fit with the script...or did someone from CTW see a mountain there, thought it looked like Snuffy, develop the script, etc.? -- Josh MsSwanFan 07:05, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, this hasn't been discussed in awhile because there's no new info. From the screengrabs alone (which are hard to judge), I doubt it's a matte, but it could be a composite (i.e. they worked in footage of the mountain with shots of Big Bird and Snuffy physically standing in an area which could be somewhere else entirely). I'm taking off the talk tag and moving this to stumping, since it's pretty much unanswerable until/unless someone with first hand knowledge of the production of the episodes and/or of the region weighs in. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:29, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Just letting the Wiki know, I've emailed Buffy Sainte-Marie about this. If I get an answer from her, I'll post it here. -- MsSwanFan 15:20, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I think we can take this article off of Still Stumping because I have found the geographical location of this mountain. I have received an email from Buffy Sainte-Marie and she had this to say: "Yes I did meet everybody at he airport and we did much of the shooting in my back yard. I’m not sure but I think the picture you sent is a funny angle view of the mountains in Anahola, (just past Kapaa going towards Hanalei) or maybe a little further along the same Kuhio Highway near Moloaa. My friend Chuck is a cyclist and he thinks so too, and I am copying this message to him in case he happens to come upon the view you seek." I have done some further research with mountain images in that area, and yes, this mountain is just where Buffy said it is. In fact, part of King Kong's Profile can be seen in the foreground of the shot where big Bird and Snuffy find the mountain. (Its near the "neck" of Mt. Snuffleupagus, if that makes sense). So, this mountain is in Northern Kauai, next to King Kong's Profile, Mt. Hole-in-the-Mountain, just west of the Kuhio Highway and just southeast of Hanalei. -- Josh 01:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Wow. I'd just taken off the stump tag earlier, figuring that by now this was unanswerable. Nice work, Josh! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC)